User blog:Romanoff Blitzer/The News Feed Part 2
The News Feed is a place to dump all WIXOSS news, from very important to minor. It is also for the discussion of WIXOSS news. This place is easier for posting small news than the WIXOSS subreddit or my Twitter. The WIXOSS subreddit is mainly for big news, and no one follows my Twitter (which is why I don't tweet often). I decided to archive the old page, since it was getting prohibitively long. Pasting anything created a few seconds of lag, making it hard to copy paste repeatedly. Since this day of news is fairly big and includes a bunch of news from previous days, it seemed like a good break-off point! For the archive of past news, see User blog:BlitzerRyuusei/The News Feed. __TOC__ October 23, 2015 The main site has updated. Weapon-baed Tama support has been revealed! *Chain W Cannon *Three of Tamayorihime, Fiery Gun Dance *Rokukei, Ultimate Sword *Flame Cut of the Greatsword *Hoiwas, Ballista *Amst, Roaring Gun *Budo, Small Gun Looks like they're pushing Arm/Weapon Tama again. They've been trying to make it happen since the first set, but it got overshadowed by Arcgain and the consistency of mono-white. Then they pushed full Red Tama, and while the support wasn't bad, Heckler ended up supporting TamaMayu. With Tama, white overshadows red. *'Chain W Cannon' This is the first card we've seen that has the Chain mechanic, and as promised, it reduces the cost of your ARTS. There's one problem, though; for many decks, ARTS are conditional and not very spammable. Most decks run conditional ARTS to be used defensively or as utility, and using two or more ARTS in a turn doesn't happen often. It doesn't help that you're limited to five ARTS, unless you're running a two or three-stop deck. Between Chain and Encore, it looks like they're trying to expand the role of ARTS and moving away from them being conditional, one-shot effects. Will it succeed or fail horribly? I'm optimistic, but who knows. As for the card itself, it's pretty good, serving both offensive and defensive roles. The only problem is that the banish can be conditional past level 4, when SIGNI get bigger, but it will have targets for most of the game. Its Chain ability allows you to follow up with a Modern Boundary or a free Spirit Salvage. Since it's an unrestricted ARTS with only one in its cost, it can potentially be splashed into other white decks such as Tawil or Sashe. *'Three of Tamayorihime, Fiery Gun Dance' Basically the Midoriko, Feminine Girl Type Three of Tama. It works with any Tama, but especially with Dawn Miko and Sweet Olive Tama, as it reduces both the and in their costs. (Big Bang Tama hype.) For most Tama decks, it probably won't beat the utility of Tamayorihime, Sixteenth Night Miko into Get Index, and Dawn Tama and Sweet Olive Tama are rarely used, but you might be able to do something with this one... *''Rokukei, Ultimate Sword' Unusually enough, this is a SR-rarity SIGNI without 12000 power or Life Burst, instead resembling a R-rarity SIGNI with 10000 power and a utility effect. This one's especially similar to Code Anti Ropolis, who came out last set. Provided that you're running enough Weapons (which should be about most of your SIGNI, which probably means red Tama), you should be able to have two Weapons out most of the time. Rokukei's On-Play helps in this regard. Then, you're left with a 20000-power monster that can bounce SIGNI with 10000 power or less for no cost. Rokukei isn't bad if you have only one Weapon out, either, as she still goes over level 5 SIGNI, level 4 vanillas, and level 4 Resonas. In a red Tama deck, Rokukei's primary competitors include Arcgain, Colonel Flathro, and Avenger, although red Tama decks are rare and deck slots are not truly set in stone. Rokukei beats Avenger and Colonel Flathro, but Arcgain provides a unique benefit Rokukei doesn't have, and red Tama decks are not lacking in removal. *'Flame Cut of the Greatsword' This would be usable in regular Tama decks as well as red Tama decks, if TamaMayu decklists weren't set in stone. Removing two SIGNI in one spell for three ener isn't bad. However, it's only three ener conditionally, meaning that it can screw you over (especially if your deck is heavily slanted towards Weapons). Besides, red Tama has no shortage of removal. Flame Cut may end up being overkill. *'Hoiwas, Ballista' (hOI!!) Yet another level 4 Weapon SIGNI. We already have tons of them, and Hoiwas doesn't look great. Potentially, she can draw two with Bonya, but even that's conditional. In a red Tama deck, you'd want something with more punch, something with an aggressive effect. *'Amst, Roaring Gun' Now that we're out of the heavily-occupied level 4 zone, any SIGNI there is left looks much better. Amst is pretty good; it's basically Ordnance for red Tama, and she's not even very conditional, as it's extremely likely you'd have another Arm or Weapon SIGNI ready. *'Budo, Small Gun' If Amst was Ordnance, this is Hisui. Similar to Miao in condition, Budo is basically guaranteed to banish a SIGNI when your opponent is at level 2. She's outscaled pretty quickly, but she'll be able to do some damage during the early game. Be careful that you use other removal effects ''after you play Budo, though. Since Budo has no LRIG or SIGNI class restriction, she might see play in two-stop decks, including those two-stop Piruluk decks... October 16, 2015 The main site has updated! We now have the full card list of WXD-12 Green Dream... a full month earlier than its release date. Jeez, they should just release it now and get it over with. The previously unseen cards are: *Elusive *Jecoaster, Green Second Play *Juggym, Fourth Play *Kurumed, Third Play *Seesaw, Third Play *Menko, Second Play *Matryo, Second Play *Servant D2 and Servant O2 (reprints with new art) Interestingly, Green Dream comes with no vanillas - instead, it comes with a bunch of SIGNI that are meant to synergize, reflecting Aiyai's reliance on pulling off combos. She appears to be a LRIG that is very hard to play. We now have more insight into the moving parts behind Aiyai. With Juggym and Kurumed, we finally know what's going on with Aiyai★JOKER's Constant ability. As expected, Aiyai has effects that put SIGNI onto the field in the down state. If they were put onto the field upped for free, they would be too strong, which is why you have to pay two ener. The preconstructed deck, however, has no direct way to use downed SIGNI, and all it can do is use them for Juggym and Seesaw synergies. After some cursory research and thinking, here are a few potential combos: *Use Beigoma to banish 2 of your SIGNI and add Kurumed and/or Juggym to your hand, then put SIGNI from your hand onto the field. Then, up them with Aiyai★JOKER. If you played a second Beigoma this way with Juggym, you can do it all again, limited only by the number of Juggyms and ener you have. *Use Beigoma to banish Karasha. Put a level 3 or lower Resona onto the field with Karasha's effect, then attack with it. *Attack with a SIGNI, attack one of your opponent's SIGNI with Beigoma, banish the downed SIGNI with Beigoma's ability, then down Matryo or Gachapo and put a SIGNI from your Ener Zone onto the field. *Attack and banish a SIGNI with Menko or Otedama, return it to your hand, then down Matryo or Gachapo, put a SIGNI from your Ener Zone onto the field, then attack with it. *Seesaw can be put onto the field with Aiyai★JOKER, Karasha, and Kurumed. Furthermore, if she is already on the field, her ability can be triggered by Matryo or Gachapo. **Although Aiyai★Spade cannot directly put SIGNI onto the field, you can use her to retrieve Kurumed from your Ener Zone, then use Kurumed to trigger Seesaw. **Although her ability says it can only be used once per turn, it is possible to juggle Seesaws so that you can get multiple triggers in the same turn. For example, you can banish Seesaw with Beigoma, then retrieve Kurumed from your Ener Zone with Kurumed. **These tips also work for Juggym's first Constant. Elusive and Jecoaster are solid standalone cards, which are somewhat out of place, but useful nonetheless. Elusive is basically split Grave Awake or Soap Summon; you either pay 3 ener to put a SIGNI onto the field, or you lose a card from your hand and pay 1 ener to put a SIGNI onto the field. It also combos nicely with Juggym and Seesaw. Jecoaster is less combotastic, but she is the only target for Karasha's Constant. Since she charges a massive amount of ener, Aiyai might be able to support a Big Bang strategy? Mostly, the ener charge will go into giving you more choices of SIGNI to summon from your ener zone, and to pay for Aiyai★JOKER's Constant. October 12, 2015 The WIXOSS Cultural Festival just happened yesterday, and with it came a wealth of new information! Firstly, Beiar, Phantom Beast is the CONGRATULATION! card for November and December, featuring a slightly lighter complexion and a pair of inexplicable thighhighs. Oh, and a weird yellow thing that looks like it's supposed to be a goldfish doll. (Goldfishes and WIXOSS... remnants of a past age.) Secondly, a new round of selector destructed WIXOSS tickets will be released. This second edition of tickets will come with promo level 0 LRIGs, each featuring a pair of LRIGs. Like infected WIXOSS and its ilk, each of these tell you to choose a LRIG type from a list of available ones at the beginning of the game. *Tama and Ulith (Nihil thought this was INMORARU) *Hanayo and Yuzuki *Piruluk and Midoriko Thirdly, WX-11 Destructed Selector has been announced! It will be released on January 1, 2016. It will feature Iona, who hasn't been seen since WX-05, and she'll finally be using the name Yuki. The pack will feature support for strategies that were in WX-04 Infected Selector. Fourthly, another collaboration with Lord of Vermilion III has been announced. There will be a promo SIGNI depicting Little Red Riding Hood, and her SIGNI class will be Living Spirit: Earth Beast (see the wolf?). Fifthly (is that a word), images of all the cards from the 2015 Christmas Limited Pack have been revealed! The full list of cards is on that page, while the pictures are on the left. Now you can see your favorite LRIG waifu in a Christmas outfit... I guess. And finally, the most important piece of news... WX-10 reveals! *Kumamusu, Black Phantom Insect *Tamayorihime Five, the Flame Feast your eyes on a level 5 Tama card from WX-10! And a new Attack Phase Resona. October 2, 2015 The main site has updated... with absolutely no new interesting information! But more importantly, a few days ago, 2critical leaked a few cards from WXD-12 Green Dream and WX-10 Chained Selector. I created card tables for them, but it took a few days for wixoss.blog.jp to put up pictures, and even more days for me to figure out what the heck ファイゲート was. (Someone on the WIXOSS IRC pointed out what it was to me, and in retrospect it should have been very obvious.) IRL obligations certainly didn't help. WXD-12 spoilers: *'Aiyai★Spade': Standard Resona support starter-deck LRIG, following in the footsteps of Sashe Pleine, Eternal Messenger and Myuu=Imago. These tend to be more used than their LRIG rare alternatives. This time, however, the alternative Aiyai★JOKER also comes with an ener charge ability and a SIGNI retrieval ability, so it may not be outclassed as easily. It all comes down to whether the mysterious first ability is any good. *'Aiyai★Heart', Aiyai★Dia, Aiyai★Club: Standard level 1-3 vanillas. Run these. *'Otedama, First Play': Meant to be used in combination with abilities that put SIGNI into play during your attack phase. It's kind of like Lancer, but with more hoops to jump. *'Gachapo, First Play': Oh, here we go, our first enabler. Unlike power-based banishing effects, Gachapo works well at any level. It works in combination with Otedama to allow you an extra attack, which is obvious, but who knows what complex tricks you can pull with cards that haven't yet been revealed? WX-10 spoilers: *'Beigoma, Fourth Play Princess': The SR-level SIGNI for Aiyai. Unlike many SR SIGNI, Beigoma only comes with one ability, and it's an ability whose uses aren't quite clear. Aiyai will certainly have ways to get SIGNI onto the field after Beigoma attacks, but other than Gachapo, we don't know their costs or conditions, so it's currently impossible to accurately judge this ability. *'Tansar Two, Natural Star': May or may not be named after an old and obscure anime. For all I know, it may be named after some obscure star after all. As for its abilities, this card doesn't really stand out, although its Action ability is unique, making it easier for you to summon Saturn. *'COOLING OFF': Another removal option for Water Beasts, the first being SPIRAL. While it's similar to bounce effects, unlike those, it's a -1 to your opponent. It also has a decent utility Life Burst, although I'd expect it to be something more interesting, since this is an Eldora-limited card. (Why is it Eldora limited, anyways? There are many other Water Beast cards that have no restrictions. Perhaps they really wanted to give Eldora a hand, since this is the first time in a while that she's appeared in a booster pack.) *'Figate, Natural Stone': Short for "fire agate," which seems obvious in retrospect. Power-increasing SIGNI are nothing special, but if something similar to Misuzaku comes out, it might be interesting. *'Servant D3': A third set of Servant SIGNI! These have Guard, Multi Ener, and a Life Burst like the originals, but instead of ener charging, it draws you a card. It's a strategic niche that doesn't really matter but can make a small difference. Decks without ener problems, such as Midoriko, can run these instead of the originals for the marginal additional benefit. September 25, 2015 The main site has updated! The five WIXOSS Point Campaign cards for the next few months have been revealed. *'Mikamune, Small Sword': An interesting SIGNI that can be splashed into any deck without interfering with grow costs. Since it simultaneously gives white ener as well as ener of your LRIG's colors, you could presumably use it with white multicolored LRIGs. But nah... just use extra Servants if you need that. Mikamune doesn't do much on the field. *'Urban, Roaring Gun': She works fine with another Double Crush SIGNI. However, for best results, give Urban her own Double Crush with Jeweled Sword of Shining Desire, Four of Tamayorihime, Strangely United Flames, or Hanayo-Five. *'SPADE WORK': Eldora has never been all that great, except for that two-stop Eldora. This card is very good, though. It can search for high-powered level 4 SIGNI and various strong utility spells in one card. *'Moisturizer': Features a new mechanic called Encore, which is basically Buyback from MTG. If you pay the extra cost, you can return the ARTS to your LRIG deck to use it later. Since WX-10 has been advertising the different Chain mechanic, I don't know how Encore will play out, but since they're both ARTS mechanics, it might be pointing to an ARTS focus in the next few sets. Also, Tentacle Force? WutFace *'Catch Release': Myuu's version of Star Festival, except, again, more versatile and useful. Getting cards from the trash is a lot more flexible than getting cards from the deck, and the power reduction can kill 10000-power level 4 SIGNI (and bigger, with Myuu's many power reduction effects). The only question is if there's space in Myuu decks for this thing. Also, the level 4 LRIG rare Aiyai of WX-10 Chained Selector has been revealed on stream. *'Aiyai★JOKER': We already knew Aiyai would summon SIGNI from the Ener Zone, so the second and third abilities are unsurprising (although solid). That first ability, though... there are no known cases of SIGNI entering the battlefield downed. What is this a hint to, I wonder? September 18, 2015 The main site has updated! The complete card list for WX-09 Reacted Selector has been added to the main site. Since all the cards were revealed, there were no new spoilers, although pictures for all cards have been added to the wiki. Speaking of which, since WX-09 Reacted Selector was released a few days ago, its secret and ??? cards are now known. Check the WX-09 page for details. Secondly, Card Gamer decided to show off their next WIXOSS promo card on Twitter - Code Anti Mage! A crossover cameo of Mage from Bikini Warriors. (She's voiced by Ai Kakuma - same voice as Rūko.) She's an Ancient Weapon that costs 3 ener and a somewhat steep condition to bring back from the trash - but you can do it during your opponent's attack phase, a nearly unprecedented effect. Finally, Umr and Tawil have official voice actors! (No, this has no implications for the anime, as far as I know. It's a selector radio thing.) Umr is voiced by Hiromi Igarashi, and Tawil is voiced by Nozomi Furuki. You can listen to voice samples of them in the link above. September 11, 2015 As it turns out, the entire set has been spoiled, including secrets. *Tawil=Fyra, the Guide and Umr=Fyra, Wielder of the Key of Impartiality have been reprinted. Now, they have better art. *Sandalphon, Secretary of Heaven's Right (by the way, did you know that this is the first white cross pair?) *Borni, Natural Stone *Zwei=Tabune Also, the cover Resona for WXD-12 Green Dream has been revealed. *Karasha, Green Fourth Play 観覧車 (Kanrasha) is the Japanese word for ferris wheel. It seems that Playground Equipment won't just be playground equipment, but will include amusement park aspects as well. If you're worried that it might stop making sense, just remember that it can't be worse than Ancient Weapons. Speaking of Playground Equipment, it looks like the class line says 精武：遊具. War Spirit. That makes me sad, I wanted a green Machine Spirit class. September 9, 2015 I'm not sure where these spoilers came from, but there are a whole lot. Thanks, Lean, for many of the pictures. *Melting Turmoil (Ultra-lewd. Is this ahegao?) *Thrilling Draw (This is a weird choice for an attack phase ARTS, as its only defensive purpose is to draw your guards) *Tawil=Tre, the Guide (Now you can run both the vanilla and this for Ut'ulls) *Anna Stanley, Black Demonic Princess (Make her dig holes) *Vier=Vicks (Vicks medicine is now a poison. It is known.) *Risebon, Water Phantom / Uni, Water Phantom *Code Anti Ropolis (Another one for the "girls that are not supposed to be this big" category.) *Code Anti Nyarlatho / Code Anti Cthogha (Nyarlatho is not silver-haired) *Code Art HMS *Code Art HTR Code Art HTR is another collab with the Dagashi Kashi manga, featuring the creepy-looking sweets lover female protagonist Hotaru Shidare. With these spoilers, there are only 5 unknown WX-09 slots and 2 names (Sandalphon, Cellon) without effects. We're getting close to the September 17 release date... September 4, 2015 The main site updated today! Two new products were added to the site's product list. One of them is WXD-12 Green Dream, now with a frontal picture of the box. Aiyai appears to have a card suit motif, and she will have Resona SIGNI. The deck will have 15 new cards across 39 sheets. The other is a new one: WX-10 Chained Selector! It features red Tama on the cover (as she appears on Crossroad) and will feature 100 cards, including Aiyai support cards as well as support for a wide variety of LRIGs. A new gimmick called "Chain" will be in the set! A few green cards for WX-09 were revealed, too, but most of them were already revealed with the WIXOSS Magazine vol.2 spoilers. *All of Nature *Akinana, Natural Plant Princess *Kiku, Natural Plant *Rosary, Natural Plant (reprint) There are two new cards, though. A cross pair. *Asagao, Natural Plant *Yuugao, Natural Plant Aside being astoundingly pretty, nothing special. As an aside note, I have compiled what little I know of selector stirred WIXOSS into this Tumblr post. September 1, 2015 That took five whole days to process. Five. Whole. Days. This is the story: Last Thursday night, WIXOSS Hanayo, one of the main Japanese news blogs for WIXOSS, made a comment on his Twitter that there was information about WX-09 Reacted Selector on 2ch. After a bunch of frustration concerning Japanese website design, Nihil and I managed to find the spoilers, and oh dear lord there were a ton of them. Supposedly some people managed to get their hands on the second volume of the WIXOSS magazine a few days early (its official release date was August 31). It was difficult tracking down card pictures, so I had to scrounge on Twitter for random spoilers, but I managed to find a site that posted all of the WIXOSS Magazine spoilers. Thank you, wixoss.blog.jp. The main site also updated on Friday, but there was no new information. Blah. So now, the info. First of all, three new LRIGs were revealed! All three of these LRIGs appear in the selector stirred WIXOSS manga. Their revealed level 0 cards will presumably not be their default arts, but are based on Japanese culture festivals (since they'll be coming out with the WIXOSS Cultural Festival event coming up). * Aiyai. She will be getting a pre-built deck, WXD-12 Green Dream, to be released on November 19. Her associated SIGNI class is , and her strategy is "ambush from the Ener Zone." Playground Equipment is a bit weird, but can you think of a Machine Spirit class for Green? She also has a WX-09 card and a promo card depicting her. * Soui and Rara-Ruu. Unlike Aiyai, we have little information on these two. Soui is Nihil's new favorite LRIG and Rara-Ruu has great thighhighs (though that's probably only for this art...) Secondly, we have WX-09 spoilers. A lot of them. Including Ut'ulls, the extra-lewd flagship LRIG of this set. *Ut'ulls, the Opened Ultimate Gate *All of Nature (depicts Aiyai) *Grave Awake *Rotlet, White Sub-Armor (welcome our new Tlet overlords. We have rebranded all instances of "Trett" to "Tlet" following a dumb realization that "Tlet" is supposed to be the last four letters of gaun'tlet'.) *Blue Code Heart V@C *Momo, Green Phantom Beast *Shub-Niggura, Fertility of Chaos (Iä! Shub-Niggurath! Black Goat of the Woods with a meido outfit!) *Malachite, Natural Pyroxene (no connection to jaspers or lapis lazulis) *Code Heart AMS *Akinana, Natural Plant Princess *Code Anti Yog-Sothoth *Ranerge, Original Spear *Metatron, Secretary of Heaven's Left / Sandalphon, Secretary of Heaven's Right (it's obvious what Sandalphon is, but since the JP wiki has left this article mysteriously uncreated, I'll wait...) *Chalco, Natural Stone *Ankylo, Phantom Dragon / Pachycero, Phantom Dragon *Orichalcia, Natural Stone *Code Art CL *Code Art SMS *Kiku, Natural Plant *Drei=Somana *Ut'ulls Gate (comes in a badass WX-09 version and a lesbian promo version) *Kyalco, Natural Stone (this should be Chalco, but there's already another card that translated as Chalco. Long story...) *Gem of Three Flames *Code Art FMS *THREE SWITCH *Higanbana, Natural Plant *Euphoria *Ein=Hosugu (will need to research what a "hosugu" is) In addition, this is the complete set of reprints in WX-09: *Remember Dead Night, Star-Reading Miko *Idol Defense *Xeno Multiple *Aegis Shield (featuring lewder art than ever. Haiti pls.) *Lock You *Death Bouquet Toss *Yaekiri, Large Bow *Hastall, Medium Spear *Get Index *Mithril, Natural Stone *Ammolite, Natural Stone *Fracturing Lust *Gun Smoke Flame Aura *Code Art MGT *TREASURE *Miao, Phantom Beast *Rosary, Natural Plant *Reinforcement *Miria, Vermilion Messenger *Alma, Lesser Sin of Gravekeepers *Death by Death (alternately, Ulith by Ulith) Finally, a last spoiler. This promo card depicts Aiyai and comes with the third WIXOSS Encyclopedia. *Three Swords August 21, 2015 The main site has updated today! It's been an atrociously slow three weeks, with barely any news. Hell, the main site even skipped updating last Friday. Now that we're within a month of WX-09 releasing, though, we should be getting more news as the days pass by. Aggregating news by release date... *'June 19, 2015': Tawil (PR-170) and Umr (PR-171) The JP WIXOSS wiki has had a page for these cards since March. I didn't put them up on this wiki at first, since I wanted pictures, although I did add them to the Promotional page. However, as the months dragged by, I never saw anything else indicating the existence of these cards, so I started to doubt their existence and removed them from the Promotional page. Then, on August 8, Lean Infinity posted a picture of the promo Tawil on his Tumblr account. I checked the other wiki, and it turns out that these cards were released on June 19, 2015 - two months back! "Wow, these cards exist after all..." After cursing my informational blind spot, I created the Tawil page. I'm still missing a picture for PR-171. It didn't help that there are certain promo cards that were never added to the Takara Tomy site. They still haven't added spread WIXOSS, original WIXOSS, and comics WIXOSS to their card database. I have to make do with these shitty images. And now you know the trials and tribulations of editing a card game wiki. *'August 6, 2015': Bad Medicine Revealed in a Niconico WIXOSS rule-teaching stream. *'August 13, 2015': Cellon, Rotation of the End Revealed on Twitter. Another Kanon Wakeshima collaboration card. Effect remains unknown. *'August 18, 2015': selector destructed WIXOSS PV You've probably already seen this - anime news travels much faster than card game news. If you have not, it can be found here. Unlike the last few trailers, this one shows some scenes that haven't been seen in the show, including Akira and Piruluk getting emotionally brutalized and Ulith reaching for the screen like a creep. *'August 20, 2015': Xeno Multiple (PR-224) and Romane Defense (PR-232) The CONGRATULATION! card for September and October will be Xeno Multiple. This particular version is a manga collaboration - it depicts Saya from Dagashi Kashi. (Has anyone heard of that manga?) The Romane Defense comes with a novel named WIXOSS -TWIN WING-. Unlike the other forms of WIXOSS media, this particular story doesn't take place in the "selector" universe. (Presumably, this means there will be no Mayus or Uliths to make cute girls suffer.) The protagonist is a girl named Chiharu Mayumi, who lost her will to live after an accident, but encountered a friendship with a new companion through WIXOSS. *'August 21, 2015': A handful of new WX-09 cards, and a new Mayu's Room announcement First, I would like us to have a moment of silence for our deceased friend, No Gain. Starting on September 17, 2015 (the release date of WX-09), you may no longer use No Gain in official events. Alas. I knew it well. Okay, no I didn't. Not many decks I knew of used No Gain, so I'll have to do some digging to find out why it was banhammered. Anyways, more relevant: new cards! *Murakumo, Ultimate Sword *Habakiri, Greatsword *Raikiri, Medium Sword *Kotetsu, Small Sword *Get Brilliant Lots of deck search in these new Swords. I think Murakumo's bounce ability is a bit risky, and Raikiri and Kotetsu seem slightly worse than Michael and Haniel (more power in exchange for more conditional cost to search, and power isn't that relevant). Murakumo and Habakiri have interesting search abilities, though. Note that Murakumo combos with Nyarobu, Ultimate Fist, letting you up one of your SIGNI to attack again, which is great if you're trying to go for lethal but only have one or two columns open. Also, Idol Defense (WX09-Re02) and Xeno Multiple (WX09-Re03) will be reprinted in WX-09. Category:Blog posts